yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 14: A Devil's Darkness
Screaming Ambition ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=kJNoj7zbgF0)) It was raining.. The clouds engulfing the sky were dark and menacing looking. Ginsei was staring up at this darkness, thoughts swarming through his mind. It.. was time to begin moving forward once more, into the depths of darkness to achieve his goals. His ambitious side was practically screaming for his feet to move into the darkness. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to keep moving.. He had to achieve his goals. He didn't even say goodbye to Fumiko.. He couldn't do it. He didn't know if he was going to come back after what he was going to do today. Leo.. His Aniki.. He was the only one that knew what Ginsei was going to do today. Ginsei raised the black bamboo umbrella over his head again, protecting him from the rain. He slowly began walking down the sidewalk of District One, going towards the Kagemaru building. He had something that he needed to do first.. He needed to speak to his dying uncle. It would be the last time that he ever spoke to or saw his uncle, no matter what state he was in, he had to see him. The walk seemed to take forever and the rain didn't make it any better. Thunder rumbled across the sky after a flash of lightning. The streets were still busy.. Rain wasn't going to stop the people of KasaiHana from doing what they needed to do. Ginsei reached the front doors of the Kagemaru building where he was greeted by two men of Kagemaru. He nodded to them, releasing a slow breath before he walked inside. He dropped his umbrella at the door, making the slow journey to the top of the building.. To where Keyome was. He reached the doors.. Keyome was on the other side of them. Ginsei sighed slowly, his uncle's energy was faint. He reached his hands out, taking a hold of the door handles. He pulled the doors open slowly before making his way into the room, seeing his uncle's decrepid state. His hair.. What was once jet black was now a snow white.. He looked so frail, so weak.. His arms were gone.. The arms and hands that once took down countless men and seemed to strike harder than thunder.. Were gone. Ginsei clenched his jaw for a moment, looking at his uncle through his bangs before he released one more slow breath. "You look... Pathetic.." The words were slowly coming out of nowhere and Ginsei couldn't stop them. It was as if he was covering his actual feelings with the harsh words that were escaping from his lips. "What's.. A Devil like you doing.. Looking like that? It's pathetic.." Ginsei was glaring now with his cold gaze. "You were the man that stood over KasaiHana.. Now look at you. You've fallen to the ground. You're beneath even the common people now.. You were never meant to fly or to stand above men if you fell this hard.. You were the man that people feared? If people saw you now, they'd laugh at the thought of fearing you. A Devil? More like a helpless corpse. You were supposed to keep living.. To keep standing over KasaiHana until I was fully ready to take your place.. Until I had truly become a Devil and now look at you! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Ginsei was clenching his fists now as a stream of emotions flooded through his body. He felt a chill go through him as the words continued to fall from his mouth. "The darkness that you had is gone, you're a ghost of what people thought you were. You don't.. You don't even have arms.." Ginsei unclenched his fists, turning his back to Keyome. "Unlike you.. I'm going to become a real Devil.. I'm going to delve into true darkness.. And stand above the city better than you ever could.. Better than you did.. Better than you should have.. You won't be crossing into the next world alone though... You'll have my father beside you like he always has been.. When I walk through those doors.." He looked straight ahead for a few more moments before glancing back at Keyome over his shoulder. "Consider my father dead.. Because he will be soon.." Forward into Darkness ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FCKdtM_zOk)) Ginsei walked out of that room, a feeling of a weight lifted swept over him. He headed to the main entrance, picking up his umbrella. He held it over his head as he walked out of the Kagemaru building. The rain was still coming down as it had been before he spoke to Keyome. He headed towards his father's office.. His body felt cold inside at the thought of what he was about to do but the ambition he held was screaming for his legs to continue moving.. To continue forward into the darkness.. To shed blood. The people walking in front of him just looked like silhouettes moving in a dark and gloomy world.. His father's building was close but the journey felt like it was lasting for weeks.. "Itssss time.." He heard the voice in his head, knowing that Heba.. The dark version that had taken over his mother.. The one that used the form of his Kusei.. Was excited. Heba wanted this to happen so Ginsei would take the final plunge into darkness. After this.. He'd be swallowed and engulfed in it. He reached the building as another flash of lightning cracked and thunder rolled across the sky. He pushed the door open, carrying his umbrella with him this time as he made his way to the elevator. He stared at the silver doors before they slowly opened. He took the empty elevator to the top, to the floor his father's office was on. He strode down the hall to the big double doors that he remembered being punched through months before. He slowly opened the doors to see his father watching the rain in his chair, his back turned to the door. Ginsei dropped his umbrella, glancing at Yuuyaiba which was sheathed on his left hip. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvzFAJNeFdA)) Ginsei stared across the room at the back of his father's chair. Ginsukei had heard the doors as they opened yet he didn't turn around. He waited for a few seconds, the both of them in silence. He slowly turned around to face his son. "Well well.. Like I'm looking in a mirror.." Ginsukei slowly rose from his chair, smiling at his son. He had a scar running down from his bottom lip to his chin as well as other smaller scars from his last fight with Tetsu Ryoji. "Ginsukei Yanazuka.." Ginsei said slowly as he slowly reached over with his right hand to the hilt of Yuuyaiba. He slowly unsheathed the sword, the sound of metal grinding echoed throughout the room as a flash of thunder lit up the room. "It's time.. For me to continue forward.. Into darkness.." Ginsukei stared at his son for a moment before a smirk formed on his lips. "Is that so?.." Ginsukei nodded slightly, unclasping the cuffs of his suit. He slowly rolled his sleeves up half way between his wrists and his elbows. "I had a feeling.. This day was coming.." ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPQk3NeyUVs)) Ginsei and Ginsukei slowly began walking towards each other, their steps getting faster and faster as they headed towards each other before the charged each other. Ginsei closed the gap faster than Ginsukei did which was something Ginsukei didn't expect. Ginsei slashed viciously with a horizontal strike which tore through Ginsukei's torso from the bottom left side of his stomach to his right shoulder, causing him to clench his jaw though he continued on. He reared his right hand back, clenching it into a fist, swinging as hard as he could, slamming his fist against Ginsei's face, sending him flying backwards into the doors. Ginsei grinned though, an insane look in his purple eyes as he charged forward, spitting blood. Ginsukei gripped his suit jacket and dress shirt, ripping it off with his right hand, tossing it to the floor. He glanced down at his bleeding torso, smirking. He charged Ginsei, ducking under the horizontal slash Ginsei lashed out with. He raised up with an uppercut that he planned to slam into Ginsei's chin to lift him off of the ground though suddenly he felt a hard object slam against his face. Ginsei had slammed his right knee against Ginsukei's face when he tried to raise up, causing his head to snap back. Ginsei reared back with his left hand, clenching it into a fist before swinging forward, slamming his fist against Ginsukei's face, causing him to fall back onto his back. "Get.. Up.." Ginsei was staring at Ginsukei with a cold look in his eyes, colder than they had ever been. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Luq8k4Msvg)) A black smokey aura slowly swirled around Ginsei's legs before covering his entire body. His eyes began glowing purple as darkness covered the whites of his eyes. He twirled Yuuyaiba in his hand so that it was facing backwards, pointing behind him. His shortened hair was whipping around with the violent aura that was covering him. Ginsukei watched his sons transformation, clenching his jaw and hands. A red aura swirled around his body, swirling violently as his slicked back hair spiked back, his eyes becoming a blood red color. Battle of Demons "GRRAHHHHHH!" Ginsukei roared out, charging his son at full speed which would look like he had teleported. Ginsei ducked down, able to keep up with his father just enough. His Kusei was pure, his father's was tainted and that made him weak in Ginsei's eyes. He slammed the butt of Yuuyaiba's hilt against Ginsukei's stomach before slamming his left fist against Ginsukei's face once more. He then swirled, swinging in a way so that when he attacked he was able to slash vertically downwards, tearing Yuuyaiba down the right side of his father's torso. Ginsukei roared out in pain as he was slashed, jumping back as blood streamed from the wound, pouring out onto the floor. Ginsukei's aura grew slightly as rage was overtaking him. His Kusei was strongest when he was fully enraged. He disappeared, catching Ginsei by surprise with his speed. He appeared behind Ginsei, slamming his right foot against his back, sending Ginsei launching across the room into Ginsukei's desk. The desk and the chair slammed into the window, shattering it allowing the furniture to crash to the ground below. The wind and rain outside had picked up and it was thundering even harder and louder than before. Ginsei stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth, hearing Heba's voice in his head. "Pierce him.. Kill him.. Ssslaughter him.." Ginsei charged forward, his father disappearing again. Ginsei whipped around, facing to the right. Ginsukei appeared behind him only for his eyes to widen as he felt a sharp pain go through his right side. Ginsei glanced over his shoulder at his father, his cold eyes seemed to tear into Ginsukei's mind. Ginsei had stabbed his blood through Ginsukei's right side, right beside his stomach. Ginsei had missed his mark though the strike had done it's duty. There was a loud hissing sound and a snake made from Ginsei's aura wrapped around Yuuyaiba's blade, slithering into Ginsukei's wound as Ginsei pulled the blade out. Ginsukei coughed, blood flying from his mouth as he stepped back, placing his right hand over the wound. "What.. Was that?.." Ginsei turned, looking at his father with those cold eyes as blood dripped from the edge of his blade. "Tsuiyasu.. YamiMikaduki.." As Ginsei said these words the dark smokey aura consumed the blade, solidifying to make the blade fully black. Ginsei charged forward, disappearing with his speed to appear behind Ginsukei. He swiftly slashed horizontally down low, tearing his blade through Ginsukei's right calf. Ginsukei roared out as he turned to face Ginsei, catching him with a hard right handed backfist. Ginsei's head snapped to the left just as Ginsukei felt something burning in his stomach. Blood began to roll down from his mouth as he backed up a few steps before he fell onto his right knee. Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki had caughed Ginsei's blade to almost tear Ginsukei's calf in half. It was opened up down to the bone though Ginsukei should have been able to stay standing for a little bit more.. Whatever Ginsei had done to him was sapping at his Kusei and was tearing him apart from the inside. Ginsei disappeared, appearing behind Ginsukei once more, slashing his blade through Ginsukei's left calf, tearing it open which caused Ginsukei to fall onto both knees. Ginsei walked around Ginsukei, now standing in front of him. "I thought you'd fight back harder.." Ginsukei looked up at his son as blood poured from his wounds and his mouth. Ginsukei flinched, gasping in pain as if something was wrapping around his neck and pulled his head back, causing him to arch his back, pushing his chest and stomach out. Ginsei twirled Yuuyaiba, now holding it so that it was pointing towards his father. "Time to die.. Like a dog without honor.." Ginsei gripped the hilt of Yuuyaiba, rearing back. He stared right into his fathers eyes.. These next few moments would be moments he would remember for the rest of his life. Murderous Devil ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5FeKFKLvwA)) "Goodbye.. Weak.. Fool.." Ginsei swung his blade, causing it to rip into Ginsukei's stomach. Ginsei roared out though it was stopped as blood collected in his throat, his stomach slashed clean open. His organs slowly began to fall out of the wound as blood flooded out onto the ground. Ginsei continued his lashing motion, finishing the attack with a horizontal slash back towards the right, slashing so hard that Ginsukei's head came clean off, falling from his shoulders. His head rolled to the right, the eyes looking up at Ginsei. Ginsei turned around, slashing his blade diagonally downward to the right, causing Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki to fade, leaving his blade void of blood. He slowly sheathed Yuuyaiba as a voice was heard behind him. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNH22y_lMn8)) Ginsei's Kusei form slowly faded as a grin curled across his lips. "'Good job Ginsssei.. I enjoyed.. Eating his Dark Hadou.. It wassss full of anger.. It wasss deliciousss." Heba was standing behind Ginsei, infront of his fathers corpse which had now fallen forward. Blood pooled around the body as Heba faded back inside of Ginsei. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65egzZeXNws)) "Weak.." Ginsei slid his hands into his pants pockets as he strode from the office, pain shooting through his face from the hits he had taken from his father. The Kusei form had held the pain back but now it felt like he had been hit by a truck. "Damned old man.. Stay dead.." Ginsei raised his right hand up to his face, covering his right eye. He spread his fingers, peering through the gap as he walked. He took the elevator down to the lobby of the building. He lowered his right hand as he walked to the front doors of the building. Every member of Ginsukei's clan bowed to Ginsei as he walked. "Well done boss." They were congratulating him on killing their boss. Ginsei grinned, speaking just before he left the building. "You're all Osoremaru now.." The rain had stopped by this point. Ginsei walked out of the building, making his way back to the Osoremaru building, feeling the hate and anger his father had harbored in his Kusei flowing through him though it was soon taken over by his own cold and dark energy. "You're mine.." < To Ark 7 Ep 13 To Ark 7 Ep 15 > Category:Ark 7